User talk:TG12
Energy X (talk) 17:22, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Before uploading images Make sure the names are like how they are here, i.e. your Frogadier pic could be called Frogadier Water Pulse. Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:30, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Agreed, your images look good, just need to be named better. Energy ''X'' 17:46, February 10, 2015 (UTC) Image Why did you copy the image from Bulb? Energy ''X'' 18:18, March 16, 2015 (UTC) :Lordranged claims you are copying, and I believe her. So refrain from it. Energy ''X'' 13:22, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Reply Sure, then can you explain why the name of the image and the dimensions were the same as the Bulbapedia images?--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:22, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Image names Stop inserting images with such files names, please change them before uploading them. Energy ''X'' 18:51, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Reply Well that's what it is seen in the preview. However, the actual episode has yet to air, so be patient. Energy ''X'' 17:15, August 20, 2015 (UTC) Reply If you know that for sure, you can add it to the page, just give the source for it in the summary above the publish button. Also there is no need to message every admin about it, one is fine.--Lordranged7 (talk) 15:11, November 20, 2015 (UTC) Images My guess? They are too blurry, making it of low quality. Energy ''X'' 23:28, November 28, 2015 (UTC) I know you are trying to help but you are confusing me NastuDragneel6 (talk) 17:07, November 30, 2015 (UTC) Please list what games the images you are uploading are from in this style. Example, ORAS (name of move). Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:51, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :Since it's from that, put ORAS (name of move). Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:56, December 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Please don't put in "-", leave a space instead. Ellis99 VII & VIII 21:03, December 11, 2015 (UTC) :::Pleas do it as I have told you. You would save a lot of hassle with the admins if you do it as how I have told you. Ellis99 VII & VIII 21:08, December 11, 2015 (UTC) Images When uploading images, please state in the name which Pokémon uses it. Like this should be called Celosia's Manectric Shock Wave for example instead of only Shock Wave.--Lordranged7 (talk) 14:26, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Apologies for Kyurem uploading the same images right after you did - he has done that to lots of people. Anyways, he's been deal with now. Your recent uploads look good. --Shockstorm (talk) 06:09, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Recent pages Yo, Shouldn't the pages you just created not be named lik this: Machamp (Pokkén Tournament), with the space between "Machamp" and the first bracket? Just checking. Misch60 (talk) 20:00, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Re:Pages There is absolutely no need to have seperate pages for the Pokkén Tournament Pokémon. They are just Pokémon appearing in a game, like other games, and that's it. It should have a section on the Pokémon pages but no seperate pages.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:29, January 15, 2016 (UTC) I meant that they should have a section on their own page, like Blaziken's info from the Pokkén Tournament should be on the Blaziken page.--Lordranged7 (talk) 21:38, January 15, 2016 (UTC) Message Do not yell, it is against the rules to write in caps - makes you seem to intimidate others. Nevertheless, that's the problem with previews, one cannot say for sure what moves do the Pokémon use, at times. It is a possibility Slurpuff used Cotton Spore or even moves it cannot use, like Clear Smog (same like Nini's Smoochum or Sawyer's Slurpuff). Anyway, for the best, we shouldn't speculate things. Energy ''X'' 23:10, January 22, 2016 (UTC) Forum Could you comment on the latest forum about Pokemon sprites? Here it is. Ellis99 Volcanion 12:58, January 23, 2016 (UTC) Reply I am not sure, I haven't watch the episode myself but I have seen that many says that it is Cotton Guard.--Lordranged7 (talk) 20:25, January 28, 2016 (UTC)